Williams Street Swap Shop Wiki
The Williams Street Swap Shop (WSSS) Williams Street Swap Shop (also shortened to Swap Shop or WSSS) is an American talk show hosted by Matt Hutchinson and Kyle "Zach" White (formerly hosted by Kyle's twin Zach White). The show is presented in a very subdued, calming manner with the hosts speaking in low, calming tones while acoustic guitar music plays in the background. Viewers are encouraged to call in during program for a relaxed discussion as well as to submit unwanted or unused items to swap with other viewers. The hosts discuss the items up to be swapped and make suggestions (called "potential swaps") to the viewers. In addition to streaming live online, the Williams Street Swap Shop has begun airing condensed episodes as part of the "Williams Stream" programming slot which airs on Adult Swim and broadcasts short versions of many of the as Streams programs in rotation. Summary and production Williams Street Swap Shop is presented as a relaxed call-in talk show centered around the fictional "Swap Shop" (ostensibly a wooden cabin in a non-specific forest in the wilds of Georgia) which is run by both Matt and Zach. The specific content of the show varies daily; however, in keeping with the theme of supporting the swap-based economy (the show's term for barter), they view and discuss items submitted by viewers and then announce the success of proposed viewer-to-viewer swaps (similar to tradio). The hosts wear signature bolo ties, black, leather, fingerless gloves typical that of a professional swapper. During the opening and ending sequence of each episode, the hosts perform a handshake and say the slogan "It's a deal." Wednesday shows are known as "Wonderful Wednesdays" and are generally hosted by Zach alone, due to a contractual obligations on co-host Hutchinson. These episodes often feature a special guest (often musical or artistic) that Zach interviews, oftentimes with questions from the live chat, about their endeavors. Their secondary catch phrase "Tips up!" is immortalized in their (self-named) NBD T-shirt that was printed by Danger Press.3 The Swap Shop has been known to tour major cities that host Comic-Con such as New York4 and San Diego, trying to market to a broader audience around the swap-based economy as well as meeting and interacting with their dedicated fan base. To achieve this, the hosts often try to present the idea of an idealistic swap commune in the north Georgian mountains where the viewers can live off of swapping unwanted items. Usually during Comic-Con, the hosts present special episodes, such as interviewing a candle maker while learning how to make candles.5 Major events and memorable moments In 2016, Zach White created the catch phrase "Ima perv for the curve" when describing his previous night's and real life dream of being recognized while shopping at his local Best Buy for a curved HDTV by a random female fan for his work on the WSSS. In September 2016, Matt and Zach performed a controversial body swap in order to attend DragonCon in Atlanta in order to visit without being mobbed by fans of the show.6 In November 2016, it was revealed that Adult Swim's marketing coordinator Alice Feigel won the most votes by viewers to be the new sole "lead host" of the show, despite making few appearances on the show every so often.7 Since Zach came in last during the election with potentially less than 1,000 votes, Zach was demoted to the official Swap Shop chaplain. In early December, an email sent by a viewer named "Anthony" told Matt and Zach to "Please stop shaking hands." It was later deduced by Zach and Matt that this Anthony was none other than Anthony Kiedis of the Red Hot Chili Peppers. The emotional trauma of the situation took a large toll on both swappers as can be clearly seen in both their reaction and the reduction in time spent shaking hands at the beginning of every episode which occurred for next several handshakes. (The official hand shaking time graph created by fan which was used on air is needed here). In late December, Santa Claus visited the Swap Shop to take questions from callers and talk about their about their place on the naughty or nice list and what they could potentially do to change their status if needed. However, at the end of the show, Santa's real motives were shown when he revealed himself as Zach White's true father. In the second week of January, 2017, the Swap Shop tested positive for carbon monoxide poisoning, and as a result, had to be hosted outside in the woods with a tent for the remainder of the week (Tuesday-Friday). During this time, Matt went missing and was last seen at his favorite bar "The Hangover" where they nonstop play the Hangover movies on 24/7 repeat. In Matt's absence, Zach was frequently visited by Ross on his breaks who was fixing the carbon monoxide leak except during Wednesday where Zach, Alice, and other guests read through a script of the first Hangover movie (without swearing). The William Street Swap Shop is infamous for generating massive social media movements to drive new and repeat business for their advertisers; the most viral of which was the hype video released early January 2017 created for Planters Peanuts soon to be CEO/Mr. Peanut, Tim Peanut (aka the future of peanuts). On February 1st, 2017, the Williams Street Swap Shop premiered the first episode of season 7 which turned out to the peak episode of all time. It went downhill slowly afterwards. On February 6, 2017, Matt and Zach both decided to get spray on tans live on the air.1 Zach did so in hopes of increasing his chances at finding a soulmate as the spray tan professionals strongly suggested a woman would definitely want to get married to him by the end of the week with this tan. Matt decided to back out last minute and only got the Atlanta Falcons logo spray tanned on his stomach. Zach's tan has worn off, but he still remains single. On February 8, 2017, Matt received a call from his doctor live on the WSSS to inform Matt that he had caught the Bird Flu. Matt caught the disease due to a weekend megabus trip to the ostrich races where one of the racing ostriches coughed on him as they zoomed to the finish line. Although it was likely spread to Zach as well, Zach was able to easily fend off the disease since he is in peak physical fitness from walking/biking to work everyday. Zach walks/bikes because his Cadillac is still having motor issues, and Alice has yet to provide the company Nissan Juke for transportation. On February 10, 2017, the Williams Street Swap Shop has begun setting out to expand their fanbase and audience by airing on GasTV; mostly so Zach White can impress his step dad since GasTV is the only source of media he views and is therefore the only way for him to see the show. On February 24, 2017, it was revealed that chaplain/co-host Zach White was murdered in Augusta, Georgia by Tanner, and has been replaced by Kyle "Zach" White.8 On February 27, 2017, Zach White previewed a trailer of his new animated project "Seintaur" featuring Jerry Seintaur, a half Jerry Seinfeld half horse starting a new business in which he taxis people around town via an Uber-like app called Trotter. Larry David also made an appearance as a half centaur who may decide to work for Jerry Seintaur if his phone can vibrate instead of ring when customers call on the app (because he's a vibrate guy, not a ring guy). However, Zach is still undecided if Jerry should be the only centaur or not in the show. In March 2017, it was revealed that co-host Zach White was in and won a 15 million dollar legal dispute with Bloodfeast host Maxime Simonet over the derogatory impression of Zach White by Maxime Simonet in an alternative time line. Kyle "Zach" White was temporarily removed as chaplain/co-host of the show for admission of using marijuana while on air during March 3, 2017's episode.9 In the following week, Kyle "Zach" White was allowed to return as a temporary chaplain/co-host of the show while they interviewed a new potential replacement co-hosts during each episode. However on Friday, a fan and practicing attorney emailed the Swap Shop offering Zach his services pro bono. They suggested Zach should sue the Swap Shop under the pretenses that he was coerced by lead host Alice into a confession at best, and exposed to a hazardous workplace environment at worst due to the week long carbon monoxide leak in the Swap Shop in January. Fearing legal recourse and because of Matt's failure to inform either legal or resources of the basis or process of Zach's termination, Zach was permitted to remain the chaplain of the WSSS. In early March, Davis and intern Von hosted a wonderful wednesday Spring Break special in order to both create a song of the summer and pay Davis' cable bill. On March 13, Matt and Zach announced the William Street Swap Shop would be airing 11 minute episodes on Adult Swim at 4 a.m. every Thursday for the first time. These episodes would not be live, but were taped live on the stream that day. To incentivise streamers to rewatch the episode, Zach intends to photoshop easter eggs of all the classic characters into the background of only the 4 a.m. TV showing. Rules of the Williams Street Swap Shop 1) No swapping cursed and/or haunted items. 2) No pornography. 3) No swearing in the swap shop because it's a family show (except during the 12-hole sometimes). 4) All Swap Shop employees must wear the official Swap Shop uniform which consists of a black buttoned-up shirt, black pants, black fingerless leather gloves, and most importantly, a bolo tie. 5) Each episode must begin and end with Matt and Zach shaking hands or else they will be fined $20,000.00.10 6) There must be an animation for each successful swap produced via the WSSS, and each graphic must cost a minimum of $50,000.00. Swappers, interns, and characters The Williams Street Swap Shop has two main swappers, Matt Hutchinson and Zach White; however, guest appearances are frequently made by lead host Alice Feigel, the interns of the WSSS, celebrities, and created characters (typically animated or a puppet) voiced by Matt or Zach. Alice Feigel -''' The official democratically elected lead host of the WSSS despite only being present on 2-4 episodes a month and never wearing the uniform of the WSSS swapper. Alice originally ran as the independent candidate of the WSSS and credits her win to not going negative in her ad campaign for the position. Regardless of how she ran her campaign, she is often highly critical of both Matt and Zach and frequently shuts down their ideas. She is mostly confused by what Zach White chooses to talk about, particularly when he brings up stories dealing with feet and/or toes. Alice's true motive in winning the WSSS election was to invite the recently revealed evil Tanner (see below) to be a co-host with her. By doing this, Alice knew Tanner would lower his guard long enough for her to capture and imprison him by taking Tanner a future jail advanced enough to hold him securely. Since executing her plan flawlessly, she now returns from the future from time to time to fix what's wrong with the WSSS, and to be the lead host/guest of the show. 'Matt Hutchinson -' Oftentimes the character that provides a solid foundation and structure for the show, Matt is usually portrayed as a character who follows a sense of morality compared to the experimental yet pure Zach. However, he does run into trouble from time to time with the company lawyers along with Zach. Matt often requests callers to be placed in an improv scenario or the comment on items to be swapped. 'Kyle "Zach" White -' Kyle White, who goes by his identical twin brother's name Zach White, replaced Zach as chaplain of the WSSS after Zach was killed by Tanner during the 2017 Valentine's segment "Will Zach find Love or Death?". Kyle, similarly to his brother Zach White, frequently tells stories which don't always end (or start) with a point, but have a lot of heart and usually contain at least one absurd rhyme (see "Ima perv for the curve"). '''The Computer '-' The computer is the AI responsible for answering calls, playing music, controlling the "perv cam" under the instruction of callers, running graphics/animations (e.g., primarily for successful swaps and games), and recording/playing sound bites (e.g., beeping, train sounds, and memorable quotes); all of which is essential to the WSSS. Classic sound bites mostly come from Matt, Zach, interns, and callers of the show which include but are not limited too: "The swap based economy is coming", "Bonkers", and "Wha- What makes the best guacamole?". The AI has been known to glitch when it comes to examining P-traps under sinks in photo submissions from viewers. Director Stephanie -''' Stephanie "directs" the computer and thus the tone and flow of the WSSS. She was the fourth and last to interview for Zach White's Chaplain position when he was in the process of being terminated, and was considered the experienced favorite due to being an "internal hire". Her pose quote for Zach's chaplain job was, "I just had an epiphanie and its Stephanie, most stephanitly." 'Intern Kayla -' A character that has been described as chill, very relaxed, and laid back. Kyle "Zach" White believes this also describes the essence of the WSSS. Kayla was the first to interview for Kyle "Zach" White's chaplain/co-host position. Her pose quote for Zach's chaplain job was "I think you know who I am." 'Intern Anna -' Anna's greatest weakness are her greatest strengths. She cares too much, works too hard, and looks at cats too much. Anna was the second to interview for Kyle "Zach" White's chaplain/co-host position. Her pose quote for Zach's chaplain job was "How do you spell swap? Anna...but the "A" is capitalized." 'Intern Von -' Von is the musically gifted intern of the WSSS. He co-hosted the Spring break special in 2017 with Davis, and was an instrumental part in helping to create the "song of the summer" with Davis. Von also hasn't owned a pair of shorts for years because of his "noodle" legs. 'Davis -' Zach White's closest childhood friend who is a sloth-like creature. Davis often travels by FedEx shipping because he cannot afford other means of travel. Unbeknownst to Zach until revealed on the WSSS, Davis was and continues to be actually paid by Zach's parents to be his friend and watch over him as sleeps due to a condition that Zach may stop breathing and/or choke. Davis has hosted multiple "Wonderful Wednesday" episode of the WSSS and is the only individual besides Zach White to host a "Wonderful Wednesday" by himself with no guests. This Wonderful Wednesday episode was controversial however since Tanner had been impersonating as Davis the day before in an ploy to drown Zach White in a puddle. Unbeknownst to viewers of the WSSS, the attempted drowning did not kill Zach White but only made him black out for 47 hours forcing him to miss the Wonderful Wednesday that next day. Viewers and callers to the WSSS didn't know of Davis's evil twin brother Tanner at the time, and believed Davis to be enacting a coup d'état to become the lead host of the WSSS sparking Davis's trademark catchphrase response, '''"I'm innocent!" to the hordes of WSSS callers interrogating him thoroughly throughout the day. Davis has also hosted the Spring Break Special on an episode of Wonderful Wednesday so he could pay his cable bill if he got enough viewers to call in and play games. Tanner -''' The evil identical twin brother of Davis. Tanner visited the WSSS around Halloween with the goals of killing Matt Hutchinson and Zach White in attempt to become the lead host of the WSSS all the while placing the frame on Davis. After Tanner's plan failed when Davis confronted Zach and Matt with the truth about his evil twin, Tanner frequently called in to taunt and threaten both the lives of Zach and Matt. It wasn't until Alice Feigel came from the future with a plan to become the lead host of the WSSS to lure Tanner into a false sense of security by inviting him to rule the WSSS with her as co-host. After being imprisoned and taken to the future, Tanner inexplicably returned in February around Valentine's Day and killed Zach White by posing as a caller romantically interested in Zach from Augusta, Georgia. He may have also seduced Zach beforehand, but it still remains a mystery as to what exactly happened that night both to Zach before his death and to the whereabouts of Tanner. Broadcast and reception Williams Street Swap Shop is broadcast at 1:00 PM EST every weekday as a part of Adult Swim's streaming shows.1112 On a regular occurrence Wednesday's episode is considered "Wonderful Wednesday" where Zach usually hosts the show solely and has guests attend. Viewers can use a simultaneous live chat feature while watching the streams that the hosts often use to interact directly with their audience. The live chat allows users to tag one another as well as utilize the custom made emoticons provided by Adult Swim.' Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse